spiders sting
by sayainking90
Summary: what happens when a spider-man is attacked by a spiders natural enemy. i'm not good at summeries, but it's a peter/spider-man & ava/white tiger paired fic
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this might be a one shot or two I'm not sure I just needed to get something down to start up those creative juices again it's been so long since I've written anything. To those of you who read my work I'm sorry I'm not updating I've just run into a bit of bad luck and I hope to up date some of my other stories soon.**

**O yes I nearly forgot I do not own spider-man or any marvel characters well not yet anyways I'm hoping someday I can get my oc into a comic of his own, but anyways if I did own this show peter/spider-man and ava/white tiger would be a couple. I mean it does seem like they would make a good couple together am I right?**

Well enjoy

Chapter1

It was your typical Saturday in the big apple traffic jams, loud noises, crowded streets, and the sounds of screaming innocent bystanders coming from the first national bank seems a new Super-villain wanted to make a withdraw. On the roof tops above the city two teen hero's ran towards the sounds of danger one dressed in a nearly all white spandex cat suit. the other one in a green spandex, a yellow bandana like mask that only covered the top half of his head the most noticeable part of his attire was the black dragon looking symbol running down the front of his suit. The two hero's are known as white tiger (aka ava ayala) and iron fist (aka danny rand) "hey nova you can you see web-head he should be here he called in the attack on the bank" tiger asked over the com-link as they neared the bank.

High above them someone warring a golden helmet along with matching black and gold spandex suit with blue glowing energy surrounding his body this is nova (aka Sam Alexander) or bucket-head as spidy liked to call him "no, no sign of bug-boy" nova responded back as he accelerated into a dive to reach the bank before tiger and fist "ok first one to save spidy's butt doesn't wash dishes for a week" he laughed moving faster as he spoke.

"come on nova you love doing the dishes" fist chimed in leaping off the buildings ledge with tiger right on his tail (ha get it tigers are the one's with tails and….you get)

"no way not another night do you have any idea just how many dishes you guys dirty for just one meal my fingers are still pruned from the last time" nova wined. He was greatly regretting his offer to do the dishes when the team moved in with peter and his aunt last mouth and it would be another two mouths till the new helicarrier was up and running. "I say since power-man's (aka Luke cage) not here helping out he should do them" nova wined again with moving towards the front doors which were surprisingly undamaged during the explosion both tiger and fist landing right in front of him

"now way nova that's not fair he's got a broken arm" tiger snapped at him thou you couldn't see it you could tell he bucket head was rolling his eye's under said helmet "that and while we're out here, he's with may shopping" a shiver of fear ran down nova's spine "now which would you rather do be out here fighting crime and have to do the dish after dinner or go shopping with may"

"fine you win I'll wash tonight. Man I'm glad I'm not him right now" the team had heard horror stories from spidy about his aunt's shopping, but none of them believed him until the second week of their stay with the parkers when the four offered to go with aunt may to help with her shopping big mistake you wouldn't think it by looking at her, but may parker took her shopping way to seriously and heaven help you if you got in her way.

"that's what I though…" tiger began, but stopped abruptly "something's not right here" she spoke as the trio moved towards the glass doors

"I agree it is far to quiet" fist pushed his way through the doors, but stay optimistic "perhaps spider-man has already captured the thief" once inside the three found a war-zone in place of what your typical bank should look like. The three got into their oven fighting stances readying themselves for what the next few minutes would bring

"if that where true why didn't he give us the all clear" tiger asked "or gloat about how he stopped the robbery single handedly" as they looked around they all noticed two things one that the bank vault was hanging open the locking mechanism utterly destroyed (that explains the explosion) , but from their stand-point they couldn't see inside it. Secondly is also the reason why the doors or the rest of the building wasn't not damaged right in the middle of the floor a large hole sat as if someone had tunneled their way under the bank

"ok well we know how they got in and out of the building, but I still don't see any sighs of spider-man" fist spoke edging his way over to the vault

"o web-head was here alright look here" nova said yanking a ling of webbing that was attached to the ceiling "so who wants to go down the deep dark scary hole first. Tiger?" nova asked hovering over the hole while looking to his teammate

"Funny, let find spidy first we don't know what we're up against and I personally don't want to go jumping down there without a clue what's waiting for me"

"fine, I'll try bug-boy again" nova wined yet again "hey spidy where the hell are you" nova asked impatiently, but all he got was static for a few second, but just as he was about to try again the video link for the communicator turned on. "well that's not helpful" he tapped the wrist com-link "I've got video, but no audio all I can see is a bright light"

"call furry we need medical help" fists voice came from inside the vault

"how many civis are down" asked running towards the vault as nova contacted shield. When she entered the vault tiger was expecting to find a few injured civilians or the bodies of those that weren't, so lucky. When she had reached the vault she didn't find either of those what she did find shook her to her core. There laying in the middle of the vault was the missing member of her team, but there was no happy reunion no quite the opposite. Spider-man's costume matched the main room of the bank ripped with large piece's of the red and blue cloth missing, but the horror is what was found in the center of the spider on his chest.

"**NOVA GET THE SHIELD MEDS DOWN HERE NOW**" she screamed as she ran inside to spider-man right side iron fist on his left, but tiger didn't even notice him her eye's didn't leave the large stinger looking spike sticking out of his chest the pool of blood ever growing larger under him "**COME ON PETE DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON US**" tiger wasn't sure what to do she was to afraid of making things worse if she moved him "please don't die, we need you" she kneeled down closer to his head "your aunt may needs you" she couldn't help the tears that where now running down her face (hidden by her mask) "please I need you" she pleaded forgetting iron fist was right beside her

"Tiger" he spoke trying to get her attention, but no response she was to lost in her own thought "Tiger" he spoke again once again failing to get her attention "**AVA**" he screamed finally getting her attention "he's still go a pulse, but a weak one we need to stop the bleeding he's already lost conciseness" she nodded holding on to what little hope they had to keeping him alive. Nova had flown in right at that moment "nova get over her quickly" nova only had a moment to take in the seen before him "nova get over here" without a second thought he joined fist "we need to stop the bleeding. To do that I'll need to remove this." he pointed to the spike in peters chest "I don't know if this spike is restricting the blood flow or not if I remove it he might bleed out faster" nova nodded "by the time shield reaches our location he'll have bleed out completely" fist noticed nova's attention had shifted to tiger who was currently holding peters hands in her own "**SAM**" fist yelled getting his attention back "I need you to listen. I'm going to pull the spike out, I need you to cauterize the wound we must do this as quickly as possible we'll only have seconds" nova nodded as he called up the energy to his hand "you ready?" nova nodded "NOW!" fist ripped the spike out of his chest and in that same motion nova place his hand on the wound sending his energy in and around the tissue cauterizing the tissue. "that's all we can do for now"

"furry said they'd be here in five minutes, do you think he'll last that long?" nova asked looking down at his fallen friend

"I don't know. The shield med team has some of the greatest doctors on staff, once he's in their care it will be up to spider-man to decide if he wants to live or not" fist moved over to ava's side placing a hand on her shoulder "he's a fighter this wont keep him down, but he needs a reason to want to live he might not be awake, but that doesn't mean he can't hear you make sure he knows why he must live remind him that's he's still needed in this plane of existence" tiger nodded gripping peters hand tighter fist moved to leave the vault "come nova we'll stand watch for shield" once again nova nodded fallowing fist back outside

"do you really think he'll make it" nova asked sounding very concerned no response was given fist was still holding the spike in his hand looking over

"I don't know Sam, this was laced with some kind of poison and right now that poison is inside peter" the two reached the front doors just as several shield agents came busting through the doors "he's in the vault quickly" fist yelled as agent started filling the room

(back in the vault)

White tiger no ava ayala sat there looking down at her fallen teammates hand "this is the second time in four mouths you've nearly scared me into an early grave first I think died on the helicarrier now this I swear when you wake up I'll tell you what I've been wanting to tell you since we first met, but you've got to live for me to tell you" her gaze shifted to his masked face "peter" she leaned forward and moved one of her hands to his mask pulling up just past his mouth her other hand mimic's this movement to her own mask. Ava never finished what she was intending to do as over a half dozen shield agent bust into the room pushing her out of the way after a few minutes spider-man was hosted up on a hover gurney. "will he be ok" tiger asked aloud hoping someone anyone would give her good news, but she didn't get an answer as the agent's rushed the fallen hero out of the vault with white tiger hot on their feet. She ran to iron fist and nova once they got outside the building

"furry wants us back at base immediately" nova said sounding tired as they watched the med team drive off with their injured friend while the remaining agents where doing a full sweep of the bank. "lets go, furry said he'll fill Luke in on the situation" and with that the three hero's took off running/flying towards shield new temporary base

**Ok that's it for now I think I might continue I might no heck if someone wants to adopt this story just ask well anyways read, review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok cause a few of you asked for it this is the next chapter if you guys like I'll keep going if not this story is going bye-bye. Warning if this fic is still like the next chapter will feature a oc of mine and if you familiar with my other fic's you'll already know who's coming**

**Chapter 2**

Twelve hours. That how long it's been since shield rushed spider-man/peter parker to emergency care and in those twelve hours no new information was given to any of peters teammates. in those twelve hours all the team (with the exception of power-man who was still with aunt may) had done was sit in the new shield secret base's hospital wing's waiting room. The room was dead quiet no one spoke all to busy hoping and trying to keep their minds off the worst possible outcome, but the quiet was shattered as the entrance doors flew open and to everyone's surprise may parker ran inside

"**WHERE'S PETER**" she yelled not in anger, but in fear

"Miss Parker what are you doing here?" ava asked standing from her seat for the first time in hours

"Better question how does she even know where here is" Sam asked jumping to his feet equally surprise to see the older woman inside their base, the surprise ware off as both agent Coulson and Luke walk in the room behind her "O that's how"

"**FOR GOD SAKE WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE MY BOY IS**?" may asked again more fear oozing from her

"May please calm down we don't know anything yet the doctors are still in the room." agent coulson said stepping to her side "Where still trying to figure out just what happened to him, so please try and relax a little having a emotional meltdown now will only make things worse." he pleaded with her while guiding her to an open seat

"So which one of you had to tell her the bad news" danny asked as luke walked other to the rest of his team

"Neither of us told her" the three stood there all with a look of shock "She told us about what happened to pete" (ok flash back time)

(4 hours after spider-man was found by his team)

Luke and may had just returned from Mays shopping trip luke went to the gust room to relax while may started making dinner and like always may would turn on the T.V. while she cooked

"What on the menu for to night" she asked herself while rummaging around the kitchen deciding what to cook for herself plus five

"Breaking News" someone on the T.V. announced may turned around just in time to see J. Jonah Jameson the head of the daily bugle sit in front of the camera, but something was off about him he was smiling "My fellow New Yorker's today it's finally happened that wall-crawling menace will no long be plaguing out city" Jonah's face vanish and was replaced with video footage of shield officers moving an seemingly dead spider-man out of the first national bank "What your seeing here is a video sent in by an up and coming intern at the bugle Miss. Mary Jane Watson who happened to be at the right place at the right time just like any good reporter is." the footage ended and Jonah reappeared "I for one know I will be sleeping better tonight knowing that psychotic arachnid has been put down. In other new…" Jonah's voice was drowned out by the sound of may parker crying

"Peter…." may could barley keep herself from fainting at the thought that plagued her mind. She gathered what was left of her strength and grabbed her phone "You'd better pick up" she threatened as she dialed a number after five rings a male voice over the end of the phone answered

"Hi May" the man spoke in an overly cheerful voice "Look this isn't a good time can I call you back…" he didn't get to finish as may interrupted him

"I don't care if this is a horrible time I need your help this is an emergency please." may pleaded with the man "I don't have anyone else I can turn to" she spoke again sounding more desperate that before

"Ok, I'll be over shortly" he spoke sounding like this was something he really didn't want to do. May ended the call and walked to the steps "Luke sweetie can you come down her for a minute please?" she forced herself to sound normal as to not give away the true emotions that where now tearing through her.

"Sure thing Miss. P be right down" Luke answered and a minute later he came walking down the steps to find may was standing by the doorway as if she was waiting for someone "Miss parker…is everything ok" he asked sounding very concerned

"No, Luke everything is not ok" she spoke quietly without looking at him "luke I need to ask you a few questions and I need you to be honest with me" she said turning to face him her eye's blood shot with fresh tears running down her face "Promise me" she said or rather ordered

"Yea I promise" not sure what else to say luke had never seen peters aunt like this she was usually a happy loving person "What's wrong?" he asked stepping towards her

"What are the odds of you getting me inside of the shield base" the question threw him off both mental and physically

"What!. Miss. P what are you taking about?" he asked shocked at her question hoping that the shock didn't appear on his face. May was usually the kind of person that keep her cool not one to let anger get the better of her, but right now that wasn't the case.

"Don't!" she nearly yelled "Don't you dare lie to me right now I know peter is spider-man they just said on the news that's he's hurt bad and that shield took him" tears began welling up in her eye's and once again luke stood there shock at what she just told him that fact that his teammate his friend was badly hurt and the fact that she knew her nephew was spider-man and odds where she knew who his alter ego was as well "Now tell me can you get me in to the shield base" luke took a deep breath

"I'm sorry Miss. P even if I wanted to take you there I don't have the authority to bring you the new base is only temporary and well no civi's allowed without fury's ok" both fear and anger where present on May's face "I'm sorry" he said again not really sure what to say to her and thankfully he wouldn't have to there was a knock at the door may moved quickly to answer it "Saved by the door" luke quickly ran back up the step's to petes room (he danny and Sam all bunked with peter and ava slept in May's room) once stepping inside the room he found his wrist communicator "Guys hey anyone there" he asked, but got nothing in reply " great why do we even have these things if no one's going to answer" Luke just put the communicator in his pocket and headed back down stairs, what he found was surprising may parker was sitting in her chair watching Phil coulson or agent Coulson when he's on the clock or even principle coulson while undercover, but more to the point there she was watching on of shields top agents pacing around the room on a cell phone

"Yes director Fury I understand, but you have to admit this is one of those situations that we…" the other two in the room couldn't hear it, but they knew from the look on his face coulson was getting one hell of an earful from Nick fury. Luke watched trying to understand why agent coulson was openly taking to fury in front of Miss parker it's like he wasn't even trying to keep his cover from being blown

"What did I miss" luke asked himself as he looked to may parker then back to coulson than back to may "What did you do to him" may smirked to his question

"Simple really I used my womanly charm on him" this only caused luke to cock his head not really wanting to know just what that meant. Both their attention was now on coulson who was more or less whispering into his phone "Luke could you be a dear and wait here with phil while I pack a few things?" may asked nicely as she walked towards the stairs

"Pack a few things?" luke asked not quite sure why she was packing anything. May turned while looking from agent coulson back to the young man questioning her

"Well I'm not sure how long I'll be staying and I'm sure peter would like a change of cloths when he wakes up" this only confused luke further "I convinced phil to let me stay in his room at the shield base until peter is all better" she spoke sounding as if nothing was wrong as if peter was already 100% healthy and safe. She disappeared upstairs leaving a whispering agent coulson and a slightly confused power-man standing in her living room

"Lets pray she never becomes a super-villain" luke told himself as he looked to the battle hardened shield agent pacing while whispering into a cell phone and by the sounds of it he was almost begging to let his girlfriend stay in his shield room "I think she might be the only to actually pull off the whole taking over the world scheme" luke joked to himself as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water. Nearly twenty minutes later may came down stairs with two full suite cases just as coulson was finished in with his call

"So when are we leaving" she asked smiling as if she already knew they where going

"Well as soon as they finish a total back round history on you" agent coulson sighed taking a seat next to luke "it could take a few hours, then even if I get the ok I have to make sure you vision is impaired so you can't tell anyone or find your way back there and even then once where inside you'll have to go through a series of tests just make sure you are who you say you are and that's just the first test" he sighed deeper

"that's fine with me, so who hungry" may asked smiling heading into the kitchen.

(7 ½ hours later)

May was sitting in the back of phil Coulson's car while luke and agent coulson sat in the front. "so how long till where there" may asked hoping to get some kind of answer that translated into soon, since she couldn't see anything (she was blind folded and had a total black-out helmet on)

"there getting the last of the test ready for you, but that's not why I've taken the long way around" phil spoke in a low voice looking in the rear-view mirror

"then why? We could have been there over an hour ago" luke chimed in looking around for some kind of reason that the three didn't make it to the base faster

"I believe where being fallowed" phil spoke once again in a low tone. The three drove around for another ten minutes before phil finally spoke again "ok lets go" he said turning off the main road heading down an alleyway (sorry shields new base is so secret they didn't even tell me where it is)

(flash back end)

"after that Miss. P pass all the entrance test and here we are" luke said taking a seat while the rest of the group soaked up the information given to them and as usual the first one to speak was Sam

"what you knew who we really where the hole?" he asked may who was until a minute ago speaking with phil trying to get any info about peters concision, but Sam's question pulled her away

"of course I knew I'm not just a pretty face" may smiled "Where to you think peter got his smarts from?" she chuckled lightly

"how?" ava asked the one question that was on all their mind especially Luke's since he left the house that's the one thing he wanted to know "how did you figure it out we took ever step to keep our identities a secret."

"it was peter" may said as if that should be enough to answer them

"so the web-head ratted us out" luke said angry at thinking peter betrayed them

"I think you miss understand what she's telling her meaning" danny spoke up looking from luke to may "I know from watching peter and being friends with him that he would die before betraying his allies and he's proven he's self sacrificing to keep his friends and family safe." took a seat across from luke while looking to the rest of the group "I don't see him telling Miss. Parker unless it was a life threatening situation where he need to use his own powers in front of her" danny finished up crossing his arms looking to may for an answer backing up his clam the rest of the group looked to her for an answer.

"well like I said it was peter that clued me in, but he never told me anything about your super-hero self's or his oven, I figured that out for myself" she smiled much to the shock of the group, she quickly spoke again before anyone could ask the one question (how) she knew they where going to ask "come on think about it. I raised him since he was a little kid do you honestly think I wouldn't notice that something was different about him?" she asked not waiting for an answer "since he was little his eye sight was terrible then one day out of the blue it's suddenly better, that was my first clue" she laughed lightly "he even tried the contacts excuse, but I spoke to our eye doctor he didn't order any contacts. Then there was the whole muscle growth peter was never one to work out and over night he's got a six pack and toned arms that was my second clue" the smile on her face disappeared fallowed by a sigh "but the last clue is the most painful came with the night we lost Ben" a few tears came to her eye's "after the police told us that Ben had been shot when he drove to pick peter up it was the worst night of my life not only did I lose my husband the love of my life, but peter lost the only father he had ever known." more tears formed in her eyes. Ava moved to her sided placing a hand on her shoulder

"it's ok Miss. Parker you don't have to finish if you don't want to" ava tried to comfort her may just placed a hand on top of ava's

"it's ok I'm fine" may wiped way her tears "that night peter disappeared for hours I was so worried, but I knew he need time to himself to morn so I didn't question him when he finally came home or even the several burses on his face and arms that I saw the next morning" she sighed "a few days later I was watching the news when they said that some kind of masked vigilant had captured bens killer I wasn't a 100% sure it was peter then, but over the next year a new superhero pops up peter starts come home later and later or some nights he doesn't come home at all, and each time with new burses and cuts. Hell I do all the laundry I've seen the blood in his shirts, pants and his sheets." she looked to each of the four "As for you four I don't believe in coincidences, my nephew or rather son comes home with four teenagers who have a striking resemblance to the new hero's that have been helping spider-man out. You four clamed you lost your home on the exact same day the shield base went crashing into the ocean. How could I not know who you really where? Seriously like I said before this isn't just a pretty face" may smiled looking to Phil for any news leaving four shocked teenage hero to understand just who they were dealing with

"Director fury said he'll be down shortly with a status report" phil spoke sounding a little nervous knowing his boss was coming to see them

"Ok, ok I'll buy that story on us" Sam started still not fully believing the older woman "there's still something I don't get how did you know he's a shield agent" he asked getting may to look back at the four. At hearing the bucket heads (as spidy liked to call him) question ava, danny, and Luke now where curious

"that's an easy one. On our date that beetle person attacked us, at first I thought he might be after peter, but when he keep ignoring spider-man and went out of his way to get phil I figure he might be a superhero out of uniform" may once again spoke as if it wasn't a hard question "I didn't think he was a shield agent till after the helicarrier came out of nowhere with back up" once again she shocked the four

"ok, so just to recap you know peter is spider-man" may nodded "ok you know ava is white tiger, luke is power-man, danny is iron-fist, and I'm nova" again may nodded "you also know principle Coulson is actually an agent of shield" may nodded once more "Is there any other secrets you know that we need to know about" sam asked not wanting to be surprised any more today by the older woman. At the question may merely smirked as she looked at the only other female in the room

"I know just one other secret, but this is one that I'm not allowed to share" ava leaned back into her chair under the gaze of Miss. Parker as she moved to stand next to the tan skinned teen may motioned for her to get up and fallow. Ava did as told and fallowed may to the farthest end of the room away from listening ears, but that didn't stop her from whispering to ava "I know about your little crush, but if you ask me it's more that just a little." ava blushed, but along with it fear ran across the teens face like a kid that was just caught stealing a cookie before dinner ava tried to speak to defend herself, but may beater her to the punch "it's ok I don't mind in fact I'm all for it I think you two are good for each other" the fear on Ava's face disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile and a brighter blush "ok know that I've given you my blessing I want to see you two going out a few nights of the week and I don't want to see either of you until 10:00 that night understand?" ava nodded smiling wider if possible "just one more thing if I where you I'd find a better place to hide all your spider-man stuff" the red on Ava's face could rival that of a tomato. May struck while the iron was hot "just one more thing be a little more discreet when your glancing at peter ass" Ava's face was almost shining red "sam nearly caught you last time, do what peter does when he's looking at you…" may turned back to the group letting what she just said sink in

"_he's been looking at me._" ava couldn't help but smirk "_I knew it I knew I caught him staring when he wakes up I just might let him have a better look_" her smirk grew wider while thinking about the talk she and peter are going to have after he wakes up and an idea for another surprise peter is going to have beside learning that's he's now got a girlfriend "_ok I might be getting a little ahead of myself, but that boy is mine_ _and when he wakes up he's going to learn that_" feeling her blush had finally died down ava turned to find that she was so engrossed in her thought she didn't hear fury enter the room Ava's blush returned as she turned around to find everyone was staring at her

"Now that your done in dreamland would you like to get over here, so I can debrief everyone on the situation" fury spoke in his usual commanding tone of voice while holding a yellow envelope out of embarrassment ava ran over to the group "good now" he began opening the folder

(Flashback)

fury walked into a large lab the bright lights nearly blinding him in his good eye. In the corner of the room sitting at a desk while looking through a microscope as fury walked right up beside him "Well Professor Connors what do you have for me" he asked as the professor looked up from the scope the expression on his face told the one eyed man it wasn't good news before starting the professor sighed

"well if I had both my hands and not this cyber replacement I would have results back faster" he spoke sound depressed as he raised the five fingered mechanical arm (his other one was destroyed in the goblin attack) putting the arm back down Connors grabbed a stack of papers by the microscope."well do you want the good news first or the bad news?" Connors asked while sorting through the stack with a grim look on his face

"Lets start with the good" he crossed his arms "if that look means anything I'll want all the good news I can get"

"yes, well the good new is that his condition is stable and physically aside from the hole in his chest he perfectly fine for now" Connors continued sorting through the stack

"come again" fury asked or rather demanded

"I'll get to that in a minute" he turned handing a few paper to the Cyclops "I've figured out what attacker him in the bank" he reached over to the stinger that Iron-fist recovered "the security frottage form the bank is choppy at best, so I could only guess it was a mutation that was responsible. That is until I got a closer look at this." he said moving the stinger around in his hand "It a scorpions stinger" he handed it to fury "It seems Osborn isn't the only one interested in recreating spider-mans power only it seem they didn't stop at spiders" fury was looking though the papers the professor handed to him as Connors continued "If you ask me this has hydra written all over it. I wont know for sure until we capture and examine the creature…" fury stopped and gave the one armed man a confused look

"capture it! That thing put one of our best in a hospital bed with a hole in his chest I was planning on putting it down just for that, but if hydra's involved well that's just one more reason to destroy it on sight" fury spoke in a commanding tone

"NO we must take it alive" Connors shouted catching both himself and fury of guard from the outburst. It took a minute, but connors collected himself and started again "this is part of the bad news. I we don't know anything about how peter obtained his powers since he refuses to tell us, but it's obvious that what ever happened has mutated his DNA into a near perfect hybrid between human beings and spiders. With being part spider like all spiders peters body creates it's on toxin or venom and with being a mutated version of spiders many of which are considered to be some of the deadliest poisons known to man. Since peter has never used said poison in battle I can only assume it's been intergraded into his to his bodies natural defenses…" once more fury looked at him in confusion "the venom in peters body should act to protect him from most other types of poisons and considering it's a mutated venom in his blood only a stronger mutated poison or something specifically made to kill spiders it shouldn't do him any real harm."

"What exactly are you trying to say" fury asked putting down the papers feeling the bad news was about to be spilt

"I need a sample of the creatures poison other wise we'll lose peter" if fury was confused before he's currently lost having not a single clue what Connors was on about, but before he could ask or speak the on arm man continued "this mutant scorpion isn't just a mutated incest it's part human" quickly before fury could ask curt pressed a few keys on a keyboard on his left on the far end of the room attached to the wall was a flat screen T.V. once he had finished typing an image appeared on screen a double helix strand of DNA "this is a normal human DNA strand" he went to type again a new image appeared next to the first once again it was a DNA strand only some of the coloring was off "this is a strand of DNA we collected from some blood left on the training room floor after one of spider-man's training sessions, this sample is currently about 35% mutated" he once more typed something in "this how ever is a sample I pulled from the scorpions stinger" this newest image that appear was completely different from the other two "this strand is nearly 90% mutated and this last one came from peter about an hour ago" the fourth and final image popped up on screen it looked nearly identical to the other one that belonged to peter only it's color's where even more distorted "his mutation is growing stronger it's nearly 46%. the arachnid side of his DNA is starting to over shadow his human side" connors looked fury in the eye's "Is mutation is growing to try and combat the poison if we don't get a fresh sample of this scorpions toxin then we wont just have one monstrous mutated insects, but two."

"How is that possible?" the darker man asked crossing his arms while weighing the options in his mind

"it's his mutation it's trying to counter the poison." Fury looked down with his good eye sighing then looked back to the professor

"A fresh sample of the scorpions poison are you sure that's the only way to stop this" connors nodded his head (yes) "how long does he have?" he asked this mind already formulating a plan to capture this thing

"it's hard to say, but if I had to take a guess I'd say he's got a day, a day an a half tops" Fury turned to leave the room mumbling about having to calling in several favors "Director I have to warn you even if we can create a anti-toxin there's no guaranty the mutation will reverse it's self" fury just turned his good side to look at connors "Even if this works we could lose the peter we know" the director turned his head looking at the door

"there's never a guarantee with this kind of work peter knew that" he started for the door again when a odd giggle filled the room with an annoyed sigh fury pulled his cell phone out of his pocket "Fury." he answered "WHAT? Are you insane coulson" Fury walked out of the room sounding like he was going to be having a heated argument with agent coulson

(end flashback)

Fury stood looking over the group after filling in the details on the situation. "currently peter is still sleeping his condition is stable and has yet to show any physical signs of further mutation" each trying to process what they had just heard in their own way.

"then what are we waiting for we need to get out there and find that thing!" Luke was the first one to speak out sounding excited angry and afraid all at once everyone seemed to agree with Luke's statement, so much so that the four young hero's nearly ran out of the room till Fury spoke once again

"you are to stay where you are and that's an order." he yelled with his usual commanding tone "I've already got for this task once they get here and are debriefed they will be hunting down this creature and capture it" May who didn't' know a thing about this Nick Fury, but if peter trusted his man then that was good enough for her. Phil trusted his employer so did the four young teens…well on most days, but right now they

"Sorry Fury, but not today I'm not going to trust…" ava started, but was quickly cut off when fury cell went off

"Fury" he answered as he quickly pulled out his cell "good send them down to my location" he looked back to the team "look I get it you all want to help your friend, but think about it for a second you all have identities outside of you suits to maintain." they relax a little letting him speak "I've already had Coulson create an ably for peter, ava and Miss. Parkers absence, while the rest of you will be attending school as usual" it didn't take more than a second for the boys (luke and sam) to jump in and complain "Don't start this is my decision"

"when can we see peter" ava asked quietly (very oc of her) may put a hand on her shoulder

"once the team has been debriefed I'll take you to him agreed" he asked/commanded the group nodded before another word was spoken the entrance doors opened up and in walked a normal shield guard fully dressed in full uniform armor and all.

"Director Fury, I've escorted your guest here" Fury nodded and motioned for him to bring the guests in. the guard turned back to the door "alright you freaks can come in now" he spoke in somewhat of a threatening tone

"alright Bub I'll give you two seconds to rephrase that before it ends up being your last words" a gruff and angry voice came from the hallway.

Well that's it if anyone still likes this fic I'll keep going after I work on my other fic's first I've been neglecting them


End file.
